The Savior, The Believer, and The Last Hope
by BeautifulMasterpiece
Summary: A Believer, a Savior, and the Last Hope. They look like two normal kids and an adult but in reality they are so much more. A savior who doesn't believe in herself, a last hope who doesn't know her own fate and a believer who must get them to believe. 1st season, slight AU.
1. Pt I: Just a Daydream Away

**Part One:**

**Just a Daydream Away**

_"Go to sleep with the pressure of everyone watching and waiting,_

_they're yours for the taking, but I still have my doubts"_

_- All Time Low, Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last for a Night_

A Believer, a Savior, and the Last Hope.

Henry Mills believed in the curse, no one else did. He believed that the savior could break the curse.

Emma Swan, didn't believe in the curse let alone herself. The only reason she stayed was because she believed Henry needed her.

Paige Kingsley was the last hope for Wonderland, and she didn't remember that. She didn't want to be the one to save wonderland, after all she was only ten.

Henry didn't understand why they didn't want to be saviors, to be heroes because that's all he wanted to be was a hero but all he could was believe in them. And hope.


	2. The Hatter

**(A\N: I was bored one night and this idea came to mind, it's a going to be a Grace\ Henry story eventually. I was hoping that the show would dig deeper into the Alice and Wonderland story but sadly they didn't so I decided to take my spin on it. Cover art is designed by me. I hope you guys enjoy it!) **

**(A/N2: I wrote this before OUATIW was aired, hence the first author's note. I posted this awhile ago than I deleted it because my internet was cut off so yeah.. Enjoy)**

**Chapter One**

**The Hatter's Girl**

_"The dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. _

_If nothing is true, __What more can I do? __I am still painting flowers for you"_

_-Painting Flowers, All Time Low_

* * *

It's been two days since Grace last seen her papa, he said he would come back. He promised; than what was taking so long, she was beginning to worry. Clutching the stuffed bunny her papa had sewn for her, she sat on a tree stump staring off into the distance. That's when she heard a voice

"I'm late! Oh, dear, I am very late!"

_I wonder who that could be _Grace thought, the voice was unfamiliar and she knew everyone in the village, seeing as it was a small village. A rabbit rushed by but it was no ordinary rabbit; this one wore a waist coat and seemed to be holding a pocket watch, her curiosity getting the better of her ran after the peculiar rabbit.

"I'm late!" it kept chanting over and over again, _Hey, wait! _Grace wanted to call out but she knew that would only frighten it away. Finally the rabbit disappeared into a hole, she stopped and looked down, _Should I follow him? _Grace wonders. _What harm is there in just looking. _Bending down and crawling into the whole she is sucked in.

Grace was screaming loudly, she was falling and that fall seemed like it was never going to end. She didn't want to die, not this young. She screamed and screamed than she seen a book, than a table, she stopped screaming. They seemed to be moving upwards.

"What?"

Than she seen a bed

"I'm not falling, I'm. . . I'm floating."

_This is quite peaceful_, she picks a teapot that passes by her, but it crumbles "Oh." She mumbles sadly.

Something hits the back of her head knocking her out.

When she comes to there are people surrounding her, including the peculiar talking rabbit "Is your name, Alice." He questions. "No." She says rubbing her throbbing head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Grace growls, feeling grouchy "It's Grace." "Are you the hatter's daughter." A white haired woman asks. "Who's that?"

"You're not from around here are you?" She chuckles and holds out her hand. Grace takes it and the white haired woman helps her up "No, I'm not. And if you don't mind me asking. . . Where exactly is here?" Grace asks, the white haired woman laughs.

"This, my dear is Wonderland. And the hatter, my dear is a good friend of mine. It's been nearly ten years since I've seen him. He probably goes by Jefferson now." She explains, Grace's eyes go wide. "You know my Papa?! How?!". The white haired woman smiles at Grace "I'll explain that soon dear. But first we shall bring you to my palace."

"Wait, my bunny. The one papa made me I left it back home." Grace says feeling like she might cry, it was the only thing that made her feel close to her papa.

"I have to go back and get it."

"No, it's okay. I'll get it." The white rabbit says and hops away. "Now, let's head to my palace." The white haired woman tells Grace "Why are you being so nice to me?" Grace wonders, the white haired woman only looks at her and smiles.

* * *

Jefferson worked furiously, sewing together a hat, it would be the hundredth hat he had made today. He needed this one to work. He needed to get back home to his Grace, he promised he would return to her. It must work! Finishing it he spun it, than he spun it again and another time "Damn it! Work, God damn it!". Nothing happened, he let out an angry cry and threw the hat away.

"My, My. Working hard aren't we hatter." A voice says, the hatter growls in annoyance

"What do you want Chess?"

"Why so harsh, hatter? We used to be such good friends."

"We were- that was until you sold us out to the queen of hearts. You got my wife killed. You left my child motherless!" He yells.

"Temper, Temper. I did no such thing. How is you daughter, by the way. Her name is Alice, right?"

"It's Grace now."

"I see. And why are there so many hats around here?"

"Because, I need to get back to Grace. I must get back she needs me." He replies in a crazed tone.

"Ah, a father's love."

"Leave me alone."

Than there was silence, Chess had left. He could finally get back to finding a way home, a way home to his little girl. When he got home they would have a tea party, him and Grace and her stuff animals, that's what will happen, because he will get home. He will be with his Grace again no matter what it takes. No matter what he has to do. "No matter what." He mutters to himself over and over again.

* * *

Regina made her way to Jefferson's house, he wasn't there but something she wanted was there. Grace. The whole reason she did this was to get her father back but also she wanted a child she could love, and the child would love her too. Now that Jefferson was out of the way Grace should be easy to obtain, that is if she agrees to what the queen has in mind and she will. Regina smirked evilly to herself.

"We're here your majesty." One of her guards announced from outside her carriage. Walking into the quaint house she expected to see the young child hosting a tea party; much like her father did when he was in Wonderland, but she wasn't there. Searching the house she finds that Grace is not there. _No _the queen thinks.

_This was all suppose to go according to plan, why can't things just go smoothly for once. But don't worry I will find her and she will be mine but. . . _

"Where could she be?"

**(A\N: So how did you guys like it? Was it good, do you have any suggestions. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. Hey you read my story, I hope you liked it, so review it maybe?) **


	3. Birthday and Tea Parties

**(A/N: I editing the chapters so I've put most of them together so they are longer now)**

**Chapter Two**

**Birthday and Tea Parties**

_"I've got a tight grip on reality,  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here."_

_- the Only Exception, Paramore_

* * *

"It's my birthday today Henry." Paige tells, the ten year old boy who just arrived at school "Oh, really. That's cool." He replies.

"My parents wanted me to hang out with my friends after school, seeing as they're working late, again."

"Yeah." Henry says, wondering what she was implying.

"But all my friends are busy tonight so, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, that is if you're not busy." She asks, Henry smiles than frowns.

"I'm sorry but I have plans for tonight."

"Oh."

"If I weren't busy I would, if that makes you feel any better."

Paige smiles than says goodbye and walks over to her other friends, Henry waves at her than goes to sit on the bench. "Oh, my God, Paige why were you talking to him?" One of her friends ask, "Yeah. He's such a freak." Another says. "No he's not, he's nice. He just likes to keep to himself, that's all." Paige defends him.

"Whatever." All her friends scoff and continue on a conversation, ignoring Paige. She looks over at Henry who's sitting all alone on the bench reading a book that was given to him as a gift by their teacher Miss. Blanchard. Paige makes her way over to Henry but stops when she sees her neighbour she waves at him, he stops walking and looks around unsure if she was really waving at him than he waves back.

He smiles but there is sadness and misery in his eyes, than he continues walking. _He seems so lonely maybe the next time I have a tea party I'll invite him over. _Paige thinks she goes and sits by Henry "Are those fairytales any good?" Paige asks, when she was younger she use to love fairytales, her favourite was Alice in Wonderland. "Yes. Because they're real. Everyone in this town is a fairytale character." Henry responded

"Really?" Paige asked seemingly engrossed in the idea.

"Yep."

"Who am I?"

"You're Grace."

"Who's that?"

"The mad hatter's daughter."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Who's the mad hatter?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't seen him around town." Henry replies "But when I find out I'll tell you.".

"Okay. So what are your plans tonight?"

"I can't tell you, at least no yet. You'll see though, do you really believe what I told you?"

"I don't know, but you're my friend and you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Right.".

The bell rings. "I'll tell you more tomorrow." Henry says.

* * *

Hours later, Henry sat on a bus making his way to Boston to find his birth mother, the savior she was the one who was going to break the curse. He just needed to find her apartment tell her she's his real mother and convince her to come to Storybrooke. Yes this should be easy. Before he knew it he arrived at her apartment, _This is it _He thinks and takes a deep before knocking on the door. Eventually after what seemed like an eternity a blonde woman opened the door "Can I help you, kid." She asks

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Can I come in?"

"No, kid I d-" She begins but he lets himself in "Oh, sure come right on in." Emma mutters sarcastically to herself. He goes straight for the fridge "Yeah, make yourself comfortable, kid." another quiet, sarcastic remark from Emma.

"Do you have any juice?. . . Never mind found it." Henry says

"Okay kid, what do you want?"

Henry takes a sip from the juice bottle "Did you give up a child ten years ago?" He asked bluntly, this momentarily stunned Emma she remains quiet, having a strong feeling of where this is going.

Could this be the kid, after all he is ten years old, by the looks of it. But how did he find her, it was a closed adoption than again he must be smart just like his father.

_Don't over think this Emma, after all the possibilities in this situation are endless _She thought and looked at the kid, "Uh, why are you asking?"

"Because I am that kid."

* * *

Paige was reading her Alice and Wonderland book it was sometime around six thirty or seven o clock. Her parents still weren't home, they worked late a lot; Paige didn't like it when they worked late, it left her home alone, she especially hated it tonight because it was her birthday. Couldn't they have just asked for the afternoon off or something? Paige's mother was a nurse, and she had to work a lot of hours and Paige knew that her mother's work often ran her rough.

Her father, well Grace didn't know what exactly her father did. She had a brother too, but she was pretty sure he was adopted, him and their parents had a falling out awhile about his life and how he was messing it up. He was nice kid though, at least he was nice to her, he doesn't come around very often. Maybe just maybe he'll come stay the night tonight so Grace won't be so lonely on her birthday.

She hadn't seen him in a while. Putting down her book she went to close the window she left open but something caught her eye in the mirror. Something white; she turned her head to look and let out a blood curdling scream. It's a white haired woman standing in the mirror holding her hand out.

"Come back to wonderland, my dear Grace."

* * *

Emma stared at, this kid in shock he didn't even tell her his name and he's saying that she gave birth to him. _This can't be real _Emma thought.

"Uh, excuse me." She says quickly and rushing into the bathroom _What do I do? What do I say? _She splashed water over her face.

She breathed in and out a couple times then exited her bathroom.

"Okay, kid what's your name."

"Henry."

"Okay I'm going to call the cops so they can bring you back to _your _parents."

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me."

Emma sighs "And they'll believe you because I am your birth mother. . . Smart, kid." Henry smiles and represses the urge to say 'I try.'.

"What do you want than?"

"I want you to come back home with me."

"And where's that?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

* * *

Paige was petrified who was this person, the woman stepped out of the mirror and Paige let out another scream.

"Come back to Wonderland, dear."

"No! I don't wanna!" Paige cries out and tries to move a way but she is frozen in place. Another step closer. "Stay away!" She screams at the woman. Another step, finding the will to move Paige runs out of her room, running down the stairs. She was in a hurry to get away from the lady and tripped down the remaining steps. Now there were screams of pain, she landed on her leg.

But Paige didn't seem to care just as long as she was away from that lady. Sitting on the hardwood floor she held her leg that hurt. She heard a knock at the front door and a man's voice ask "Are you okay? I heard you screaming do you need help?" his voice was filled with worry. Paige guessed it was her next door neighbour seeing as they lived pretty close by. "No! Under the mat there's a spare key!" Paige yelled back too afraid to get up and put pressure on her leg. The door knob jiggled a bit before it opened. "Are you okay?" He asked again "I think I broke my leg falling down the stairs." She replied, he walks a little closer.

"Oh, well you shouldn't be running down the stairs."

"I didn't say I ran down the stairs. Beside I think there was someone in my room."

Her neighbour looked pretty alarmed by that statement, "I think we should get you to an hospital, here's my cellphone call your parents."

* * *

The whited haired woman who seemed so desperate for Grace to come to her palace has been fretting over the nine almost ten year old girl the whole journey.

"And some of my people are hosting a tea party for the return of Alice which is you." She explains.

"What, no I said my name was Grace not Alice."

"Is that what your father told you you?"

"My name is Grace!"

She shouts running away from the white haired woman

"No stop!"

Grace didn't listen she kept running and running.

Grace stopped when she seen the white haired woman in front of her, but it wasn't exactly the same white haired woman. This person hair had midnight black hair the same snow white skin, her lips were painted in a dark black liquid that dripped down her chin her eyes were all red. "DON"T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked shaking a frightened Grace by the shoulders, Grace's face scrunched up and she began sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie don't cry I will never hurt you ever." She says soothingly. "I want my papa." Grace bawled. "Sh, shh." The white haired woman soothed and dried Grace's tears off her face.

"Mama's here now."

"Wh- what?!"

The white haired woman looked Grace into the eyes "There is so much I must tell you." She says. Grace looked at her, confused "Like what.".

"I am your mother."

"No that's impossible she's dead."

"No, I'm alive.

"Your father thought I was dead, you were just a little baby at the time not even a year old. When a good friend of your father sold us out to the queen of hearts. And I was thought to be dead, your father escaped from wonderland with you, safely thank gods."

"No. No. Surely you must be mistaken. Besides my name is Grace not Alice."

She laughs before continuing "No, your name is Alice Grace Kingsley. Such a pretty name. . ." she smooths Grace's blonde hair down.

"Don't you think so, Alice?"

"NO! I think you're insane!" Graces yells squirming out of her 'mother's' hold but failing miserably. "PAPA! PAPA!" She screams, but it would be no help, her papa was no where around, the woman covers Grace's mouth silencing her pleas for her papa.

* * *

"I don't think it's broken or anything. I think I may have landed on it wrong. Thanks though." Paige says.

"Oh. . . You said you thought there was someone in your room."

"Yes. But I must have just imagined it. . . I mean how can any one step out of mirror?" Paige asks.

"Well you seem pretty freaked out about it." He replies.

"I am." She admits.

"Do you want me to stay with you until your parents get home?" He suggests

"Sure um. . ."

"Jefferson. You can call me Jefferson."

"Okay. Would you like some tea? And could you help me up. My leg really hurts."

"Here let me take a look."

Paige's ankle was starting to swell there was a purpling bruise forming "It doesn't look broken, which is good. But you should probably get some ice on it." Jefferson tells her and helps her up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so. It just really hurts."

"Okay. Good." He sighs with relief. Paige leads Jefferson to her kitchen, limping and trying not to complain about the pain she was feeling. She puts on the kettle, while Jefferson takes a seat at the table, "Oh." Paige says turning around to face Jefferson "Would you like some tea. You never gave me an answer."

"Yes. Please." He replies and Paige turns around and looks through the cupboards for the teabags. Jefferson smiles _She doesn't remember who shes is or who I am but this is like the tea parties we use to have. _He thinks. "So what do you as a living." Paige asks, she's heard her mother ask this question before so she figured it was a good way to start a conversation.

"I make hats." He responds, Paige pauses for a second than replies. "Cool. That seems interesting."

"So when do your parents get home?"

"I don't know. They were working late tonight. My mom gets the afternoon off tomorrow so she said she would make it up to me for missing my birthday."

"Today was your birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks, Jefferson."

There was a clicking sound telling them the water was done boiling. Paige got out two mugs and made the tea. _Just like the good old times. _

**(A/N: I realized the dialogue between Henry and Emma is different from the pilot, at the time I was writing this I hadn't watched OUAT in awhile. I also know in the series Paige/Grace didn't have a brother but I added that in because it fits in with the story so yeah. Thanks for reading, and please review!) **


	4. Dreams

**Chapter Three**

**Dreams**

_"I've been having this dream that we could fly,_

_so, darling close your eyes"_

_- Bulls in the Bronx, Pierce the Veil_

* * *

Jefferson has lost his head- well he already had literally but now he's gone crazy or in other words lost his head. But he seen too much irony in that so he tried his best to figure out other words to use. He still hadn't got any of the hats to work. If he didn't get any of the hats to work he could never get home to Grace, and he promised he would come back. "Having a little trouble, dearie?" A voice rang out. Rumpelstiltskin. Jefferson knew that voice any where what could he want? "Yes. Is it obvious?" He replies sarcastically. ". . . Well you seem to be needing my services." Rumpelstiltskin points out "I know how to get you out of here without the hat.", _What's the catch?_

"But, you'll owe me."

"What?"

"In the future dearie. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

And with that mist filled the dungeon and a flash of light and the room was empty- with the exception of the excessive amount of hats.

* * *

Henry's plan was going better than expected. He gotten Emma to go to Storybrooke. Now all he needed to do was make sure she stayed until he figured out how to break the curse. This way easy. Tomorrow he would tell Paige the whole scheme of things; she seemed to believe what he told her. Well, at least she didn't think he was crazy like his mom did. He wasn't crazy and when the curse was broken people would see that. Henry knew the curse was real and he had to break it so everyone could get their happy endings. They arrived in Storybrooke at eight fifth-teen.

"Okay kid, what's your address?"

"I'm not going back there. She's evil!"

"Everyone thinks their parent's are evil. They really just care about you."

"No, she's really evil. You wouldn't understand."

"Okay kid, here's the deal you tell me where you live and I'll stay for a week, does that seem fair?"

". . . Sure but you gotta promise you will."

"I promise."

* * *

Paige had calmed down a lot, having someone with her that she knew and drinking tea seemed to help. "Ya know you can go home now, I think I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure my mom will be home soon." Paige says.

"It doesn't matter unless you want me to go."

"No it's not that but my mom might wonder why you are here."

"Oh. Okay than I guess I'll see you around town, Paige." _if I ever went to town. _"Okay bye Jefferson.". After Jefferson left Paige's mother came home not even ten minutes later. Paige who was too busy chatting up Jefferson forgot to ice on her ankle. As her mom tended to it Paige told her the first thing that came to her mind.

"I missed a step or two on the stairs"

"Okay sweetie here ya go. All better; now go to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"But moooooom"

"No buts Paige. Now get a move on."

"You are picking me up at lunch, right? And we're gonna have an afternoon together?"

"Yes Paige. Now get a move on."

"Okay mom. Goodnight"

"Goodnight baby girl sweet dreams."

If only Paige could've had sweet dreams, but her mind had other plans. Paige had strange dreams, but this one was different it was almost like a memory. Her and a man were having a tea party, the man slightly resembled Jefferson. Then dream got dark and than she started falling, falling down a hole with objects floating around her. "This my dear is, Wonderland." A woman's voice says but there is no one in sight. Paige was awoken by her alarm clock. She got a quickly realizing when she went to school Henry would be there too. He was the only friend of hers that wasn't mean or talked behind other people's back. Her and Henry got a long really well.

* * *

Henry sat alone at his castle. He went here to think a lot; he knew he was missing school but he needed the figure out this curse thing. Phase one was already complete now on to phase two. It was hard doing this by himself maybe he could get Paige to believe him and things would be easier. Henry looked at his watch it was a little after lunch. No one had found him yet and he still wasn't making any process. "Hey Henry. What are you doing?" it was Paige.

"Unh! Oh, Paige. I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first."

"I'm just here thinking. You?"

"My mom was suppose to spend the afternoon with me but she got called back to the hospital for some reason. So here I am, I'm suppose to head home but I seen you here so yeah." Paige explains. "Cool. Here, come sit." Henry says patting the spot next to him. Paige sits down "Are gonna tell me more about the curse thing?" She asks.

"Yeah okay. But first do you think I'm crazy?"

"No, I don't think you are but I don't know what to think about the curse."

"Okay, good. At least there's one person who doesn't think I'm crazy."

Paige smiles and looks at the book "What fairytale is this?"

"Alice in Wonderland; trying to figure out who the mad hatter is? His face isn't familiar to me." Henry answers. "Oh here lemme try?" Paige says. Henry shows her a picture of the mad hatter; Paige stares at the picture for some time.

"It's. . . It's Jefferson!"

"Who's Jefferson? I've never seen him around town?"

Paige was too busy staring at the book, her neighbour was the mad hatter.

"He's my neighbour..."

"Oh. Well that mystery is solved."

"Actually." Emma said, walking up to the play castle "Two mysteries are solved. I found you; Regina is worried sick about you c'mon let's get you home. Who's your friend here, shouldn't you be in school?".

"No, I have the afternoon off."

"Well Henry doesn't. Now c'mon kid let's get you home. . Again."

"Fine. Bye Paige."

"Bye Henry."

Paige sat alone on the castle watching the clouds; a white rabbit in a waistcoat came rushing by "Oh!" Paige gasped in surprise but found herself chasing after the creature. It was fast and got away but she seen it disappear into it's rabbit hole. Plopping herself in front of it, she felt a strong feeling of deja-vu.

"Oh, well what's the harm in looking. It's just a rabbit hole." She mumbled to herself, still the feeling of deja-vu did not go away. She crawled into the rabbit hole only to find herself falling. Paige screamed as she tumbled down, falling fast; she grabbed anything she could to stop her fall but it just crumbled under her touch. "No!" She screamed, the fall never seemed to end.

* * *

Jefferson was enjoying a cup a tea when he happened to look out the window, the sheriff's car was there. Fear flooded him, could it be Grace? Well she was know as Paige here but he remembered, everything; the curse didn't take away his memories and in his mind that was worse than being cursed.

Acting as casual as he could, he made his over to his neighbor's house. Paige's _parents _werecrying to Graham, the sheriff and what Jefferson heard made his blood run cold. Paige was missing, Regina had something to do with this he was certain of it. Someone pushed past Jefferson "Where's Paige?" it was Henry no one made any effort to answer him, her parents were silently crying.

"Where is she?" He demanded, still no one answered. Henry turned around "Mom." He said almost in tears "We have to find her she's my only friend. . . Please.". Regina sighed "Henry I'm sure sheriff-". "Please!" Henry pleaded Regina once again sighed and walked up to Paige's parents

"When did you last see her?"

"This afternoon, I took her out for lunch but I had to go back to work so I told her to go straight home and that's the last time. . . I saw her." Her mother sobbed. Henry's eyes went wide he knew exactly where Paige was and he hoped he was right.

* * *

"I told my name's not Alice nor Grace. I am simply Paige." Paige snapped.

"It's the wrong Alice." The dormouse said sadly.

"I'm not Alice! How many times do I have to tell you this?. . . Wait I'm dreaming animals can't talk or disappear." She stated.

"See I told you so it's the wrong Alice!" the dormouse announced.

"I'm not Ali-"

A strange creature came crashing through the trees it stopped and stared at them and than let out a fierce roar "Run! It's the bandersnatch!" the white rabbit cried. Paige didn't understand but found herself running like the others. Red cards with black hearts and spades on them were following closely behind this bandersnatch thing they were carrying nets capturing anything in their range.

Paige stopped and turned around "This is my dream, it can't hurt me." She said the bandersnatch stopped not even two feet away from her. It sniffed her than roared it clawed at her scratching her forearm. Paige screamed out in pain. Everything faded to black and she felt someone shaking her.

* * *

Henry took off running "Henry!" Regina called out but he ignored him. Jefferson came out of the daze "Henry!" She cried out again. "I got him." Jefferson mumbled and starting running after Henry. By the time Jefferson caught up with Henry the were near the castle.

"Henry! Where are you going?"

"I know where Paige is. . ." Henry's voice trailed off when he seen Emma- well her red jacket but he was sure it was her. She was holding someone; that someone happened to be a confused Paige. Henry rushed forward "Emma. . . Paige!" He exclaimed. "Henry? Uh, where am I? Ow, my arm it hurts!" She whined, Emma looked. "Oh, shit! It's bleeding, really badly what the hell happened?!" Emma exclaimed "The. . . The bandersnatch." mumbled Paige than realized she wasn't making any sense and said "I don't know.".

"Well kid we have to get you to the hospital."

"What why?"

"She's bleeding badly Henry."

"Why?"

"Don't know kid."

"I'm scared." Paige whimpered "It'll be okay kid." Emma replies.

"Do you have anything to stop the bleeding?" Henry asked Emma doesn't reply, she begins looking at Paige's wound.

"Jesus Christ what the hell made these cuts?!"

This time it was Paige who didn't reply she just looked down just as confused as Emma is. "Paige do you know what made these?" Emma asked, Paige shook her head Emma helped her off the ground

"Let's get you to the hospital."

Jefferson stood in the lobby with Henry when Paige's parents came rushing in. Babbling like a buffoons but who could blame them, their child was in the hospital after several hours of being missing. Surely Jefferson couldn't blame them he was just as worried as they were perhaps even more; he was doing his best to keep his calm but it was really hard.

Jefferson looked over at Henry who was reading or by the looks of it - studying a book. "Good book?" Jefferson asked, his voice shaky "Uh- hmm." Henry mumbled in agreement. Emma walked out of the room they were keeping Paige in "She's fine. She just needs stitches."

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Jefferson was standing in front of his house, or at least what remained of it. It was destroyed, his neighbor's house, just the same.

What happened here? More importantly were was his Grace?

_That imp did this, I know something would go wrong. Why did I make that deal with him? What did he do to Grace? _


	5. a Strange Grinning Boy

**Chapter Four**

**a Strange Grinning Boy**

_"And never did I think that I would be caught _

_in the way you got me but girls love girls and boys, _

_love is not a choice"_

_- Panic! At the Disco_

* * *

"Where is she?!" Jefferson demanded "Where is who?" Rumpelstiltskin replied in a calm voice "You know who! Now where is my daughter?!"

"Isn't she at home?"

"There is no home left!" Jefferson growled "I honestly don't know. . . Have you tried looking in Wonderland?" Rumpelstiltskin suggested. "Why would you say that?" Jefferson asked, the other man turned around to grab something.

"The white rabbit?!"

"Yes, deary; he's been blabbering about your Grace all day, except he calls her Alice."

"How-"

The white rabbit begins speaking "She's not safe no, no. The white queen has her, wants her. She wants Alice forever." He rambles on. "The white queen is dead." Jefferson tells the white rabbit, slowly "No, no she's not peaceful she's come back to take Alice. . . She's already got her. . . Not safe, not safe." the rabbit whimpers nervously "Go, save Alice before the queen kills her, not safe."

* * *

"You can stay home if you want." Paige's mom said for the tenth time this morning "No, it's okay mom, I'm fine." She replies "Are you sure?" Her mother asks

"I'm sure, now I have to go to school."

"Alright, bye sweetie."

"Bye mum."

Paige's parents were always over-protective but since she went 'missing' for a while they've been a little too over-protective. It was getting on her nerves; thank god for school. Not that she liked school all that much or wasn't happy at home it's just she liked to have her freedom and hanging out with her friends. "Hey, Paige. How was your day off." Henry asked as she arrived at school.

"Boring." She responded, Henry laughs "Sure."

"It was. My parents kept bugging me, they won't leave me alone." She says exasperated, Henry chuckles "At least your parents love you." He says, Paige's smile fell from her face."I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining like that. I- I sound like a selfish brat, don't I?" She mumbles, embarrassed.

Henry laughs lightly "No, I think we have a right to be selfish, we're just children, still innocent we're still learning right from wrong. You look perfectly normal." He says not noticing his slip up. Now, Paige laughs "Look?"

"Uh, oh. I meant sound, I am so sorry!"

"I know what you meant, ha ha. Also if you're going to comment on how I look I'd hope for something better than _normal, _Mills!" She says and playfully punches him on the shoulder, it hurt more than he'd ever admit. _Well than, you look lovely. _He thought.

"I do? Do I now, Henry?"

Did he just say that out loud? He blushed a bright red, making Paige laugh even harder "Shut up." He grumbles.

"Oh, calm down Henry I was only teasing." Paige laughs. Henry just glares at her in annoyance.

"Whoa, what's your problem, Mr. Grumpy-pants, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She asks, still laughing, but stops when she sees Henry is still glaring at her. "Jeez sorry." She mutters. The bell rings and they go to their classroom.

"Hey Paige you want to hang out with me?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"To the diner, me and Emma are meeting there; we're going to be discussing Operation Cobra."

"Operation Cobra what's that?" Paige asks, confused, Henry smiles, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "C'mon we gotta get to the diner.". Paige sighs, but follows him anyways. "Hey, Emma; this is Paige, you met her before." Henry introduces Paige to Emma. "Hi." Paige says shyly "Hey. How's that arm of your's?" Emma asks "It's great. Thanks for asking." Paige replies.

"Do you remember? Or are you gonna stick with 'the Bandersnatch'?" Emma jokes, Paige looks down, embarrassed, did she really say that out loud? "Did you say the Bandersnatch? Like that creature from Alice in Wonderland?". Paige held her gaze on the ground "You encountered the Bandersnatch?! Henry asked, excited.

"Henry she was dazed and confused. The last she was probably watching was Alice in Wonderland." Emma said and looked at Paige. "The Bandersnatch wasn't in Alice in Wonderland, though." Henry replied.

Paige looked up "Not in the 1951's edition. Tim Burton did a remake himself, and the Bandersnatch was in it, so was the Jaberwocky." She explained. Henry looked at her, surprised and kinda impressed.

"What? I like Alice in Wonderland, it's my favourite fairytale."

"Ironically." Henry huffed,

Emma and Paige smiled at him "I think I should probably get home. Bye Henry, bye Emma." Paige said and left the diner.

* * *

Around seven o' clock, Paige's brother showed up. He was a strange boy, tall and lanky pale skin with a pinkish tint, blue cat like eyes, midnight black hair that looked like it was dark violet in the sunlight. He usually kept to himself, had very few friends but if he knew you well he was very Flamboyant.

Paige remembered one time she had asked "Are you gay?", he wasn't shocked by the question, he merely thought she had heard their parents using the term. They weren't very happy about his sexuality. "No; not exactly. Do you know what gay means?" He had said "I think so. It means you like boys." She replied.

"Yes, that's right. What do you think about gay people?"

"It's not any different than being in love with a girl."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "So, do you like boys?" She asked again. He chuckled "I like boys and girls." He responded

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"I have a nofriend."

"Okay." She said and continued on with her tea party.

"Hey Paige how are you doing?" He asked "Good, how are you doing, Jess?" She replied.

"Fine, are our parents home?"

"No."

"Did you have supper yet?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna have a tea party?"

"Yup! Can we invite, Jefferson?"

"Sure why not."

Yay! I'm going next door to invite Jefferson!"

"Kay."

Jess heard the front door open and heard Paige run door the steps, _Man that child is loud. _He thought. Jefferson wouldn't like the fact that he of all people were here. The last time they spoke, they weren't exactly on the best of terms. Though they weren't the best of friend, Jess had to admit he had a nice ass. _I wonder if he swings that way? Maybe the curse effected him, even just a little? _He heard Paige come running back, Jefferson trailing behind her, the biggest smile plastered on his face. _He also has a nice face. _Jess thought.

"I'll go get the tea ready!" Paige announced, happily and she raced into the kitchen. Jefferson stopped in the hallway, Jess looked at him, Jefferson glared at him.

"Cheshire."

"Hatter."

They stood there in silence, as Paige moved noisily around the kitchen. Jess looked at Jefferson again.

"I know we don't really like each other, but I would smoke you."

"What- are you seriously saying that..."

"I'd smoke you so hard."

"Are you forgetting that you are the reason my wife is dead?!"

Jess gave a shrug, Jefferson was about to punch him when Paige came in carry platter with mugs on it. "The tea is ready." She said, Jefferson smiled. He noticed they were Alice in Wonderland mugs, they had the characters on them, he smiled even wider. They sat at the small table in the back room, Paige and Jess were having a heated discussion about something, in the midst leaving Jefferson out.

"It was Charlotte who told him to write it down!"Jess said heatedly Paige, calmly shook her head.

"One, It's Lorina, not Charlotte, and two, it was Alice who asked him to write it down!"

Jess scoffs, Jefferson looks between the two of them. _Wow, these two really get into this. _He thought and slowly took a sip of his tea.

"Oh really, if you think you know everything; when was the first appearance of the Mad Hatter?!" He demanded, he knew this was probably a simple question for her, only god knows how many times she had read that book.

"Chapter seven."

"No. It was chapter eight."

Paige shook her head "Wasn't it..?" Jess asked Jefferson, unsure of the real answer. Paige left the room, and came back with a book, that was clearly falling apart. She opened up to a certain page "See Jess, chapter seven." She said with, smile that nearly matched his creepy grin. He had taught her well. Pages fall out of the book, the smile faded "No..." She mumbled sadly and bent down to pick them up.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll get you another one." Jess told her and picked up a page, she smiled sadly, he could see the tears about to fall. She nodded and blinked back the tears. She remembered Jefferson was there and apologized. "It's okay." He said and smiled. Jefferson and Jess left around the same time. "How'd you get here anyways?" Jefferson asked Jess, he didn't see any cars around.

"Well, to Grace, I walked but actually I did this..."

Jefferson was confused and shocked, Jess was no longer standing in spot that was, not even two seconds ago. Someone tapped his shoulder, he turned, he gave small gasp, Jess was behind him. He teleported. The curse was weakening.

Jess kissed him, Jefferson pushed him away, he narrowed his eyes "No." He said, darkly.

"Aw, you're blushing. How adorable."

Jefferson realized he was, his cheeks were heated, still he looked Jess in the eyes and growled "No."; and in return he punched Jess in the face. Jess held his nose, which was probably bleeding. He gave a small smile "Worth a shot." and with that he disappeared.

* * *

In the big oak tree that was behind the Gold's residence sat Jess. Sneaky and sly like the cat he used to be, he stared into the bedroom of a girl. She was one of his closest friends, very few people knew who she was, or at least where she lived. She was Gold's daughter, not by a deal or adoption, she was his biological daughter. She knew about the curse; but she didn't know who she was, it was a blur to her she only knew that there was a curse.

She doesn't go to school, he only met her at Gold's shop; she was terrified thing, she confused him, she was scared of many things but she was the strongest person he knows. She made his emotions go haywire, she made him feel guilty about kissing Jefferson. She stormed into her room, her face was red and she looked sad, but she wasn't crying, she even looked beautiful when she was sad.

She was usually pale, her skin almost looked like chalk, but her face was the reddest he'd ever seen it. She was wearing a hoodie, and worn out skinny jeans that were ripped in many places. Her blonde almost white hair was tied back in a messy bun a pencil holding it in place; and of course who could forget the gold snowflake pendant she always wore. Lily Rose Gold was the most confusing person the Cheshire Cat knows.

* * *

Belle French was released from the asylum early the next morning. Her and her father, Moe French had a tearful reunion.

Even though she missed her father she had more important matters on her mind. "My baby... Where is she?" She asked, breathlessly.

"She's safe. She's grown so much, she stops by my shop every so often to draw the flowers I own." He answers. She smiles proudly, she was glad he put aside the fact her father was Mr. Gold.

"What is she like?"

"I don't really know. She's very quiet.. She has your eyes!" He told her, she smiled again.

* * *

"Tell me again, why you called me here, imp?"

"Because as I do recall, owe me."

Jefferson sat in silence, he could hear the pale child in the other room, sweeping. "What do you want me to do?" He finally asked. Gold smiled, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. "I want you to take this dreadful child off my hands."

"Wh- what?"

"My daughter, I want you to get rid of her."

"You mean the pale child?"

"Yes."

" 'Get rid of her' as in kill or..."

"Whatever you have to do. I just want her gone."

Something crashed in the back room, the pale child let out a small scream. "Useless.." Gold muttered and limped off to the other room. He heard hushed, angry chatter, than a smacking noise and than finally a thud. He rushed into the room, the pale child was lying on the ground with a red mark on her face. Jefferson felt angered, "Imp, how could you?!" He hissed, Gold shrugged. The pale child spoke up "No, it's okay, I did wrong. I deserved that.".

Her voice was soft, sad and tired. Jefferson shook his head "No. You don't. I'll take her."

"Good."

Jefferson helps the pale child up, he was surprised she wasn't crying. "You have an hour to collect your things from my house, Lily." Gold to her.

_So that's her name. Lily._

Lily had settled in nicely. Jefferson noticed she was very timid and quiet. 28 years of abuse can do that to someone, he guessed. When he took her to collect her things, she didn't grab very much, a few pairs of clothing items, and music player of sorts, three CD's, and a stack of sketchbooks. Jefferson was making some tea when he heard Lily come into the kitchen, she was very quiet. "May I please go into town, please?" She asked, he barely heard her, he nodded.

* * *

Belle was helping her father with the shop, after he closed she would go see Mr. Gold. A pale girl walked up to the shop and sat down on a bench that was in front of the shop, she wore a hoodie, and black skinny jeans. She had headphones in, and than she pulled out a red leather sketchbook. Moe walked up to the girl, she looked up at him, she seemed frightened. "I'm sorry. I should go, papa doesn't want me to talk to you, he might get mad at me." She said.

"Don't you remember, I am your grandfather." He said, she nodded slowly, she remembered Moe had told her this before.

"Ah.. Oh. I'm sorry but.. Papa never told me..." She mumbled. He never told her he loved her either.

"There's someone I want you to meet, Lily." Moe said. Belle walked out "M.. Mama?" Lily asked, Belle smiled, Lily jumped up "Mama!"

She rushed over and hugged her "Mommy.." She sobbed. Suddenly Lily let go of Belle "Where have you been my whole life? Why did you drop me off at _his _doorstep? Why.. Why did you leave me?"

"Lily.. I-"

"No! I- I just- you don't understand!" Lily yelled, in a rush she grabbed her sketchbook and left, going back to Jefferson's house.

* * *

Paige and Henry sat on the castle, "Henry.. It's snowing... It's only October. It's not even cold out." Paige said, slowly, Henry stared at the snow in disbelief.

"Did the curse break, Henry?"

"No, you would remember... Maybe the world is ending..."

"It's snowed in October before, Henry."

"Yeah but it never snows in Storybrooke.."

Henry turned to look at Paige, who had fallen silent Paig-"

Paige kissed him, actually kissed him! Of all people, Paige. They were just friends though...

When Henry didn't respond, Paige looked down, she shouldn't have done that. After all they were just friends.

* * *

Jefferson must've fallen asleep, when he woke up he saw that Lily was home. _That kid is quiet.. Too quiet. _

He looked outside, it was snowing, it has never snowed in Storybrooke before. "Jeff- Jefferson!"

It was Lily. He rushed to her, she was standing in the middle of the room, in the middle of a blizzard.

He remembered who she was. Lily was Elsa. She was an orphan, she was the oldest of the kids that resided in the orphanage. Arendelle... That was the name of the orphanage.

She had stayed with him and Grace for awhile before leaving the village. That was the last he had heard of her.

"Elsa!"

Icicles shot out from around her, one of the icicles hit him, he heard her let out a scream before he blacked out...

* * *

**(A/N: Oooh, Cheshire and Jefferson. Things are getting kinky. Any opinions? Suggestions? Ideas please let me know how you liked or hated this chapter, thanks! **** I hope you guys liked this chapter, how did you like my Frozen AU twist? What about the Paige and Henry kiss? Wasn't it adorable? Now I shall leave you with a cliff hanger *evil laughter*)**


	6. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter Five**

**Through the Looking Glass**

_"Son, when you grow up, _

_would you be the savior of the broken, _

_the beaten and the damned?" _

_- Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Grace had lost any energy she had left after she had fallen down the rabbit hole, by trying to escape from the white haired lady. She felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep, she didn't try to fight it and slowly she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she found herself in a large white room, it was night time, and she wasn't home. The family, who she was staying with, would be worried. In the corner of the room was a mirror, a very plain mirror. It wasn't as fancy as everything else in the room.

"It's a looking glass." A voice told her "What.. Who's there?" Grace asked "It's just me.. The Cheshire cat." The voice said.

"A Jeshire cat... What's that?"

"Thee Cheshire cat.. Not Jeshire .. You Silly girl." The voice said. Grace looked around, there was no one there. "Where are you?" She asked, sitting up.

"Oh, me? Well, you silly girl, I am everywhere." Cheshire answered, Grace laughed "That's impossible!"

"In Wonderland, anything is possible." He said

Paige woke with a start, _what a weird dream _she thought. Why was she always dreaming about Wonderland. It started the night Emma came here; they always felt like a memory. She looked at the little clock that sat on her end table. She had nearly two hours before she had to go to school. She wasn't excited to go to school. Things were a bit awkward between her and Henry. Not awkward.; but awkward where it's just completely uncomfortable, and they're always thinking about what happened a couple days ago. Okay, it WAS awkward.

Paige went downstairs, to her surprise, her parents were home. She looked at them and blinked. "Oh, Paige, you're awake. It's early, y'know." Her dad said, Paige nodded. She looked over to the living room, one of Henry's friends sat on the love seat. Paige tried to remember her name; it was Elsa wasn't it. No... It's Lily, she had heard Jess talk about her before.

"Why is she here?" Paige asked, she didn't mean sound snobby or anything, she was just simply curious. "Oh, Lily Gold? Well her caretaker, Jefferson is in a coma so we decided to take her in for the mean time." Her mom explained. "Jefferson's in coma?!" Paige exclaimed, her mom nodded, her father spoke up "Why was Lily living with Jefferson anyway?"

"Well I suppose he is Lily's father, of sorts."

Through the worry Paige was feeling, jealously bubbled in her chest. "Paige, why don't you show Lily to the guest room." Her mom told her. Paige sent Lily a glare and stomped up to her room. She slammed her door, she took in a couple deep breaths. Why was she so angry at Els- Lily. _He replaced you _a voice in her mind said, it wasn't her, exactly; it was her voice but it wasn't Paige. It was Grace. She was Grace, Henry was right. All the memories came flooding back. It was confusing, she collapsed on the ground crying.

"Papa.." She mumbled through tears. There was a soft knock on her door "Go away!" She yelled. "Relax it's me, Jess.". Paige opened her eyes and stood up "Come in."

He opened the door, and she rushed forward hugging him. "I want my papa." She sobbed into his chest. Jess looked down on her in surprise. She remembered, obviously not too long ago. "It's okay." He tried comforting her, but she only cried louder. He was really bad with kids.

"How 'bout you get dressed and we go to Granny's for breakfast, Sound good?" Jess suggested "You can invite Henry if you want."

Paige nodded and let go. Jess walked out of the room, she got dressed as quickly as she could. She washed her face, so she wouldn't look like she had been crying. She sniffled quietly as she made her way down stairs. Jess was talking with their parents. Actually talking, not arguing, or yelling. They were just talking.

He sat next to Lily, who was smiling, Jess put his arm around her. Than it hit Paige, he was using her, the only way their parents would accept him if he had a girl friend. She felt pity for Lily. Paige walked over to the kitchen where the phone was and she called Henry.

"Hello"

"Hi.."

"Oh, Paige.. Have you been crying?"

"No... I was wondering if you wanted to go to Granny's and have breakfast there?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see ya in a few."

"Bye."

Paige smiled to herself and hung up. She turned around to see Lily making her way to the guest room. Paige walked over, a cruel smile playing on her lips. "He's using you, y'know.". Lily looked at her, she nodded "Yes, I know. He does that a lot; but I know he cares for me, at least."

Paige shook her head "Oh, Elsa, if there was only someone who did." She said smirking, Lily cringed, tears brimmed in her eyes, and she rushed upstairs. Paige instantly felt bad for what she did, that wasn't her or Grace. This was her jealousy getting the better of her. Jess walked into the kitchen "You ready to go.". Paige nodded and went to go to the living room "Wait, I forgot my sweater."

Paige ran up to her room to get the sweater. She walked into her room, something felt different about it; evil almost. Her sweater was hanging over the mirror, the plain mirror that was suppose to be in the white queen's castle. She touched the mirror, it felt weird, not solid. She placed her hand through the mirror, she gasped and pulled back. _The looking glass._

She went through it, standing in front of her was the white queen, the march hare, and the white rabbit. "We've been expecting you." The white queen told her. Paige screamed. The white queen advanced but stopped, there was a flash of silver, when Paige looked, Lily was standing in front of her.

Lily glared at the white queen, she held a sword, it wasn't just any sword it was the vorpal sword. When Paige looked closely she could see the sword was frozen "Don't you dare." Lily hissed. The white queen looked confused and seemed to forget that Paige was there. "Alice?" She reached out to touch Lily.

Lily pulled back "No. Fuck you." She hissed again, the white queen ignored the last part "I have you now." She said, Lily's eyes widened in fear, she knew what was going to happen "Paige! Go!"

Paige shook her head "Go!" Lily shouted, Paige moved closer to the mirror, through the corner of her eye she seen the white queen shove her hand through Lily's chest, Paige screamed, she moved forward to help her but someone pulled her through the looking glass. It was Jess, he held her close, Paige squirmed in his grasp. She reached out for the mirror "Elsa! No!" She screamed.

Jess looked terrified, he moved Paige out of the way and tried to get through but he couldn't it was just a normal mirror now. "Elsa..." He sobbed.

Paige and Jess were left alone for the day, apparently it was Sunday, so Paige didn't have school, she thought she did. She wished she did, so she could get out of this house. Someone knocked on the front door, Paige answered it, Henry stood there "Why didn't you go to the diner?" He asked, he noticed the empty look in her eyes. "Paige, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "What's wrong?" He asked, tears brimmed in her eyes, "... She took Elsa's heart, Henry... My mother took her heart. That was suppose to be me; I'm the real Alice!" She cried out and hugged Henry. "You remember?" He asked, her head which rested in the the crook of his neck, nodded. She breathed in and out, it tickled.

They spent an hour talking about Wonderland. Paige stared in shock, "You me- mean, I'm suppose to save Wonderland?"

"Not exactly... You see, the red queen it's exactly the threat. She's evil but she doesn't pose any real threat to that part of wonderland." Henry started, Paige nodded. "You have to put the white queen back to rest. She's dead, but she's not... She wants you. She's killed thousands of kids, believing they are you."

"You want me to kill my mom?"

"No! It wouldn't be killing her, it be putting her to sleep, so to say."

"How do you do that?"

"... You have to give her your heart, it has to be yours, it won't work any other way."

"So I'll die?'

Henry looked down "Henry? Henry! I don't want to die! I don't want to be some stupid fricking savior!" Paige shouted.

He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Paige was in tears, "I don't want to die.". Henry looked at her "I know..." He said, Jess walked into the room, he was dressed in black. "Why are you guys so loud?" He grumbled. "Seriously," He began walking out of the room standing in the doorway "Haven't you guys heard of closing the god damn door?".

Paige and Henry looked at him. "Sorry." They muttered. He shuffled away. As quiet as a mouse- pun intended- Paige looked at Henry "Isn't there any other way?" She pleaded. Henry looked away, he whispered "I don't think so.". Paige let out a mournful cry, Henry tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to help.

She sniffled "How did she die?"

The question hung in the air, Paige's blonde hair covered her face, Henry glanced at her, than started flipping through his fairytale book.

* * *

Jefferson, took Grace by her small hand, she looked terrified "Papa? Wheres' mama?" She asked, her eyes looked glassy, he stopped, looking the toddler in the eyes. "Mama's not coming with us." He whispered to the girl, his own eyes becoming glossy, he tugged her gently, pulling her forward, he started walking fast, Grace tried keeping up, stumbling many times. "Now hurry, we need to get out of Wonderland."

* * *

_Jefferson, held two year old Grace in his arms; she was crying, his glare withered away, and he looked down at his daughter "I'm sorry." He whispered. He instantly looked at the cheshire cat again. _

_He glared, at the boy (he had never figured out why he was called the cheshire cat, when he was obviously a boy, Jefferson supposed he was once a cat, at some point) "You did what?!" He snarled again, Grace wailed. _

_At this moment his wife, Mirana swiped Grace from him, he caught sight of her horrified expression. Cheshire looked at his feet, ashamed "I- I told the queen of your plans to over throw her." He said weakly. _

_Jefferson punched him, Cheshire fell to the ground, "Not all cats land on their feet, huh?" Jefferson said snarkily, he glared at the boy lying on the ground. _

_"Jefferson!" Mirana cried, Jefferson looked at his wife, "What he did was wrong, no doubt but he is only seventeen. Who knows what my sister did to him?!" _

_"You still have a chance," Cheshire coughed, he wiped his mouth, leaving a bloody smear "To take the child and leave Wonderland." _

_Mirana looked at Jefferson "Go, take Grace, I'll stay here and fight." Jefferson's eyes widened "Mir-" _

_"Go!" _

Paige looked shocked, horrified and traumatized. "Jess... Killed..." She mumbled looking lost. Jess walked into the room, the two kids looked at him, with wide eyes. "What?"

Henry held Paige back as she tried to 'kill' Jess. She screamed and cried and through punches, but was getting nowhere. Jess looked at her with wide eyes. He knew what happened, he understood she'd have acted like this. After all she had her father's temper; kinda scary actually. Jess rushed out the door, leaving the two kids alone. That was a stupid idea, like really stupid. Paige had been left home before and she turned out perfectly fine.

Jess sat in his apartment staring blankly at the wall, he had nothing, horrible silence filled the air. He looked to his right, Lily wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there, she was stuck in Wonderland. Suddenly his cellphone blew up. He answered it, all he could hear were his parent's frantic cries and something about the hospital.

* * *

Paige eyes opened, slowly. _What... What is this place? _It was house, she could tell that much and seemed very familiar to her. This place is in Wonderland; why was she in Wonderland?

How did she get here, she was confused and couldn't remember what happened. Where was Henry?

The house had been destroyed, but the Paige didn't seem to notice the only thing on her mind was: _Why was she in Wonderland? _

Paige crumbled falling to her knees, she sobbed, she was confused. She didn't want to be here. She wanted her Papa.

"Gr- Paige?!"

She recognized that voice, it was Jefferson, well her Papa. She jumped up, startled. "What are you doing here?" Jefferson asked "I don't know," Paige replied wiping the tears from her eyes "Where exactly is here?"

"Wonderland."

Jefferson's eyes widened, Paige spun "Elsa!" They both exclaimed, Elsa/ Lily smiled, Paige rushed forward and hugged her.

"Wait- What?" Jefferson asked, confused why was Paige calling Lily, Elsa? Unless she knew.

"You're alive!" Paige gushed, Elsa/ Lily's smile fell.

* * *

Jess looked at Paige lying in the hospital bed, "This was all your fault" His parents accused. He wasn't listening, he just stared at her lifeless body. He didn't know what happened, not all the details were told to him. He knew that it was bad, and whatever happened, he knew she'd lost a lot of blood. She was in Wonderland. He could feel it.

* * *

_The whited haired woman who seemed so desperate for Grace to come to her palace has been fretting over the nine almost ten year old girl the whole journey. __"And some of my people are hosting a tea party for the return of Alice, which is you." She explains._

_"What, no I said my name was Grace not Alice." _

_"Is that what your father told you you?" _

_"My name is Grace!" _

_She shouts running away from the white haired woman _

_"No stop!" _

_Grace didn't listen she kept running and running. __Grace stopped when she seen the white haired woman in front of her, but it wasn't exactly the same white haired woman. __This person hair had midnight black hair the same snow white skin, her lips were painted in a dark black liquid that dripped down her chin her eyes were all red. __"DON"T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked shaking a frightened Grace by the shoulders, Grace's face scrunched up and she began sobbing._

_"Oh, sweetie don't cry I will never hurt you ever." She says soothingly __"I want my papa." Grace bawled. "Sh, shh." The white haired woman soothed and dried Grace's tears off her face._

_"Mama's here now." _

_"Wh- what?!" _

_The white haired woman looked Grace into the eyes "There is so much I must tell you." She says. Grace looked at her, confused "Like what.". _

_"I am your mother." _

_"No that's impossible she's dead." _

_"No, I'm alive. _

_"Your father thought I was dead, you were just a little baby at the time not even a year old. When a good friend of your father sold us out to the queen of hearts. And I was thought to be dead, your father escaped from wonderland with you, safely thank gods." _

_"No. No. Surely you must be mistaken. Besides my name is Grace not Alice." _

_She laughs before continuing "No, your name is Alice Grace Kingsley. Such a pretty name. . ." she smooths Grace's blonde hair down. _

_"Don't you think so, Alice?" _

_"NO! I think you're insane!" Graces yells squirming out of her 'mother's' hold but failing miserably. _

_"PAPA! PAPA!" She screams, but it would be no help, her papa was no where around, the woman covers Grace's mouth silencing her pleas for her papa. __Grace had lost any energy she had left after she had fallen down the rabbit hole, by trying to escape from the white haired lady. __She felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep, she didn't try to fight it and slowly she fell into a deep sleep._

_When she woke up, she found herself in a large white room, it was night time, and she wasn't home. The family, who she was staying with, would be worried. __In the corner of the room was a mirror, a very plain mirror. It wasn't as fancy as everything else in the room. __"It's a looking glass." A voice told her "What.. Who's there?" Grace asked "It's just me.. The Cheshire cat." The voice said._

_"A Jeshire cat... What's that?" _

_"Thee Cheshire cat.. Not Jeshire .. You Silly girl." The voice said. Grace looked around, there was no one there. "Where are you?" She asked, sitting up. _

_"Oh, me? Well, you silly girl, I am everywhere." Cheshire answered, Grace laughed "That's impossible!" _

_"In Wonderland, anything is possible." He said_

_"That doesn't make any sense." Grace told the cat.. She let out a small gasp as a, 17 year old appeared at the end of the bed, just perched there. _

_"And the fact that your DEAD mother just kidnapped you does?" He asked as if it was just normal everyday question; but Grace could sense the harshness in it. She bit back tears "This is a dream." She told him firmly "I can leave when ever I want." _

_"Perhaps you could; but she will find again. And again, and again. She will find you no matter what it takes, until she has you forever." _

* * *

Jefferson stared at the two girls "Grace." He said, eyes locked on them. Paige spun around "Papa!"; momentarily forgetting Elsa/ Lily who smiled sadly. Jefferson ushered Elsa/ Lily forward. She shook her head.

Elsa/ Lily held out the vorpal sword. Jefferson's eyes flashed with recognition he reached out to grab it; Elsa/ Lily pulled back and shook her head. "Grace.". Paige looked at the sword and grabbed it; suddenly she was lost in a memory.

* * *

_It was the first day of grade four. Paige was sitting alone in the school yard during lunch recess. She didn't want to be at school. All her friends were busy talking to other kids, completely ignoring her. _

_Paige sniffled, she heard someone approach her "Hello, are you alright?" Someone asked. She looked up; it was the mayor's kid, Henry Mills was his name. Paige nodded "Okay. My name is Henry, what's yours?" _

_"Paige... My name is Paige." _

* * *

Paige smiled at the the familiar memory. Elsa/ Lily looked at Paige "You're going to save Wonderland."


	7. Pt II: Take me to Wonderland

**Part Two:**

_"__Dancing all alone  
To the sound of an enemy's song  
I'll be lost until you find me_

_Fighting on my own  
In a war that's already been won  
I'll be lost until you come and find me here  
Oh Glory__"_

_- Part II, Paramore_

* * *

They were completely opposite, the one thing that they did have in common is that they were running from the same person: the Red Queen. Fate never planned for them to meet; but she always told him "Fuck, what fate has written for you, write your own.". And he listened to her.

She, Mirana was running from the Red Queen, because the Red Queen had killed their parents, and she would be next. She was running from the only family she had left, and than she happened to run into the beginning of her new family. He, the Hatter or Jefferson was running from the Red Queen because he mightn't have or might have stolen a few of her tarts and is now considered a thief; but hey, at least he wasn't on the run, hungry.

In a way they were on the run together bound to crash into each other at some point; and they did, much to fate's dismay. They fell in love.

They started a revolution.


	8. a Raven and a Writing Desk

**(A/N: I've decided to split the story into parts, this is the beginning of part two, which will two or three chapters long. Part three will take eight years after part one and two. I have changed the title of the story and the summary, the plot is still the same though with a few minor changes that you don't need to worry about because it has yet to happen! So yeah, enjoy the chapter!)**

**Chapter Six**

**a Raven and a Writing Desk**

_"I saw a light today I could manipulate, _

_I made an ocean for you to sail I promise you calm seas,_

_small waves through everything, I'll make it make it easy, _

_than I'll float away and if you find the courage to follow me,_

_I hope you will" _

_- Mayday Parade, Demons_

* * *

Paige had seen this Henry kid before. She was pretty sure he was the mayors kid; which if she was correct was probably the reason other children steered clear of him. That was a saddening thought, he looked lonely.

He was always in her classes, since junior kindergarten but she never spoke to him. He wasn't rude or anything like she just figured he liked being alone, even if he looked lonely sometimes. Paige had friends, a small circle of very girly children her age; but Paige didn't care for them very much and she could tell that feeling was mutual.

Paige knew Henry was a very shy kid, she was to, but not as bad as him. It was the first day of grade four, all of Paige's friends were excited to see each other, not like they seen each other the other day, this was a small town, the only way to avoid someone was to hide in your house.

No one in her group of friends were excited to see her, they weren't ignoring her they were being civil and saying 'Hi' but that was all they said to her.

She felt a little left out. She wondered if Henry sometimes felt this way. Or if Ava and Nicholas felt like that, they never had any friends over, they were kinda like Henry. Ava and her were good friends but she barely ever seen Ava outside of school.

Paige never liked the feeling of being alone, or ignored which her parents often did. By the time lunch recess rolled around she found herself crying.

She heard someone approach her but she didn't look up. "Hello, are you alright?" The person asked her, she looked up she was slightly shocked to see Henry Mills standing there. "My name's Henry. What's yours?" He asked his green eyes looking over her small frame.

"Paige.. My name is Paige." She responded and sniffled. Henry titled his head to the side, green eyes still staring at her. "You seem like you need a friend." He observed, she nodded. He plopped down beside her "Well than. Here I am." He said with a wide smile. Paige giggled.

(A couple months later)

Every morning before school Paige would meet Henry at Granny's. They would get hot chocolate and then walk to school together. Henry had this little quirk of putting cinnamon on his hot chocolate. For some reason, Henry wasn't here this morning, Paige had already ordered the drinks.

His hot chocolate sat in front of her untouched, she had remember to get the cinnamon on it. She began to worry. Storybrooke was a small town, there was no way anything bad had happened to him, if it did it would have be known within the first five seconds of it happening. _Maybe he'd slept in _She told herself.

It was her birthday today, she'd hoped he'd had been here early. She figured she better get to school. She grabbed his hot chocolate and made her way to school.

When he got there, Paige pushed the hot chocolate into his hands and instantly said "It's my birthday today Henry.". "Oh, really. That's cool." He replies. She wanted to sigh in annoyance, but bit it back and continued talking.

"My parents wanted me to hang out with my friends after school, seeing as they're working late, again."

"Yeah." Henry says, wondering what she was implying.

"But all my friends are busy tonight so, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight, that is if you're not busy." She asks, Henry smiles than frowns.

"I'm sorry but I have plans for tonight."

"Oh."

"If I weren't busy I would, if that makes you feel any better."

Paige smiles than says goodbye and walks over to her other friends, Henry waves at her than goes to sit on the bench.

Paige feels bad for asking she wished she'd already knew that he had plans for tonight so she wouldn't have asked that question. She felt embarrassed. "Oh, my God, Paige why were you talking to him?" One of her friends ask, Paige narrowed her eyes slightly. She wanted to scream at the girl, "Yeah. He's such a freak." Another says, _no he's not. He's my friend. Leave him alone. _

"No he's not, he's nice. He just likes to keep to himself, that's all." Paige defends him. "Whatever." All her friends scoff and continue on a conversation, ignoring Paige. She looks over at Henry who's sitting all alone on the bench reading a book that was given to him as a gift by their teacher Miss. Blanchard.

Paige makes her way over to Henry but stops when she sees her neighbour she waves at him, he stops walking and looks around unsure if she was really waving at him than he waves back. He smiles but there is sadness and misery in his eyes, than he continues walking. _He seems so lonely maybe the next time I have a tea party I'll invite him over. _Paige thinks she goes and sits by Henry.

"Are those fairytales any good?" Paige asks, when she was younger she use to love fairytales, her favourite was Alice in Wonderland. Paige had seen Henry reading that book before, he was obsessed with that book.

"Yes. Because they're real. Everyone in this town is a fairytale character." Henry replies. "Really?" Paige asked seemingly engrossed in the idea, for a ten year old it'd be pretty cool to be an actual real fairytale character. "Yep." Henry responds, she looks at him and than at the book "Who am I?" She asks eagerly.

"You're Grace." Henry tells her, she'd never heard of a Grace character before, but most fairytales had different spins on them each time they are told. "Who's that?" She asks with a wide eager smile "The mad hatter's daughter." Henry answers.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Who's the mad hatter?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't seen him around town." Henry replies "But when I find out I'll tell you."

"Okay. So what are your plans tonight?" Paige asks Henry changing the subject quickly. "I can't tell you, at least no yet. You'll see though, do you really believe what I told you?" Henry says, Paige thinks for a moment deciding what say and than responds "I don't know, but you're my friend and you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Right.".

The bell rings. "I'll tell you more tomorrow." Henry says. Paige thinks about the fairytale curse thing. How did Henry come to believe such a thing? Sure it seemed interesting but to truly believe that, she doubted- no matter how much. she wished it was true- could never believe that.

* * *

Henry sat beside Paige's still body, this was all his fault. If only he'd never gotten her involved with Operation Cobra. Everyone will just get hurt; first Graham, than Kathryn, and now Paige.

Henry had been thinking of ways to get the curse to break but couldn't figure out anything. He hoped that when the curse broke Paige would wake up; but for now all he could do was visit her in the hospital. He was told that visiting hours would be over soon and that he should start heading home.

As he walked down the halls to the entrance way he seen David Nolan formerly know as Prince Charming. "Hello, Mr. Nolan." Henry greeted the man. The man looked dazed and confused before realizing the boy was speaking to him. "Oh! Hello, Henry. What are you doing here?" He wondered. "I was just visiting Paige." Henry replied "Ah, poor girl." David Nolan whispered. Henry nodded and they said goodbyes before Henry left the man.

Henry was making his way home when just around the corner, he heard his mother and Mr. Gold talking. He stopped and listened.

"Mr. Gold, I have no time for your games! Do you have any idea where Paige could be? Because you and I both know that she just isn't in a coma!"

"Tsk, Tsk. If you're patient, the answers will come to you."

Henry could tell Mr. Gold was in a horrible mood today, and that was just a snarky comment; because of the people in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold was the least patient of them all. He heard his mother making a snarled groan kind of noise. "Mr. Gold..." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Ah, you are right. Paige isn't exactly in a coma. She's in Wonderland. But why exactly do you care about Miss. Kingsley?" **(IDK, did I ever give Paige a last name? I know that would've been Grace's last name. You know what it's also Paige's now unless I've already given out a last name for Paige. If I have please let me know.) **

"Because she's my son's only friend. Now why is she in Wonderland?"

Henry realized this was proof, this would help Emma believe. He pulled out the emergency cellphone his mother had given him and started recording their conversation.

"She needs to save Wonderland. She is after all the Last Hope."

"The Last Hope? She's ten. Do you really expect me to believe that a ten year old girl can save Wonderland?"

"Well, your majesty this is Wonderland we are talking about. Anything is possible there. Hopefully she won't run into your mother."

"What? My mother is dead!"

" It seems to me that the crocodile failed. He betrayed you."

With that Henry stopped recording and silently made his way to his teacher's apartment.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jefferson asked "I don't know," Paige replied wiping the tears from her eyes "Where exactly is here?"

"Wonderland."

Jefferson's eyes widened, Paige spun "Elsa!" They both exclaimed, Elsa/ Lily smiled, Paige rushed forward and hugged her. "Wait- What?" Jefferson asked, confused why was Paige calling Lily, Elsa? Unless she knew. "You're alive!" Paige gushed, Elsa/ Lily's smile fell.

Jefferson stared at the two girls "Grace." He said, eyes locked on them. Paige spun around "Papa!"; momentarily forgetting Elsa/ Lily who smiled sadly. Jefferson ushered Elsa/ Lily forward. She shook her head.

Elsa/ Lily held out the vorpal sword. Jefferson's eyes flashed with recognition he reached out to grab it; Elsa/ Lily pulled back and shook her head. "Grace.". Elsa/ Lily looked at Paige "You're going to save Wonderland.". Paige frowned "No, I can't."

"Yes you can. Don't worry you'll have help."

"You'll help me?"

"Yes, so will Jefferson."

"Okay! After I save Wonderland, we can all return home!"

Elsa/ Lily frowned "I can not return. I am dead"

"But you're right here."

"She took your heart." Jefferson said, a look of realization crossed his face. Elsa/ Lily nodded "If Grace saves Wonderland, all her victims will be free."

"But... I'll die." Paige said uncertainly, Elsa shook her head "No, that was one way... I don't think you want to go with that one. You can slay her with the vorpal sword; and only the vorpal sword, because if it ain't vorpal.."

"It ain't dead.." Jefferson finished "Yep." Elsa agreed. Paige looked between the two of them, she looked uncertain. There was no way the expected a ten year old to save an entire kingdom.

* * *

Emma stared at Henry in disbelief, but decided to humor him and said "Fine, kid. Lemme hear it."

Henry smiled wide, and walked into the apartment, Mary Margret was out, probably at Granny's, he figured. He pulled out the cell phone, and played the recording.

* * *

When Grace's papa said he'd be back for their tea party, she felt this horrible feeling in her chest, it wasn't because he was lying but because he was doing work for the queen. She begged him not go, but he did anyways.

She knew it was only because the queen told him something, something either really great or really terrible, either way Grace knew that it was a lie. When her papa didn't return the day before, the horrible feeling in her chest returned, something terrible had happened, and she was determined to figure it out.

It's been two days since Grace last seen her papa, he said he would come back. He promised; than what was taking so long she was beginning to worry. Clutching the stuffed bunny her papa had sewn for her she sat on a tree stump staring off into the distance. That's when she heard a voice

"I'm late! Oh, dear, I am very late!"

_I wonder who that could be _Grace thought, the voice was unfamiliar and she knew everyone in the village seeing as it was a small village. A rabbit rushed by but it was no ordinary rabbit; this one wore a waist coat and seemed to be holding a pocket watch, her curiosity getting the better of her ran after the peculiar rabbit.

"I'm late!" it kept chanting over and over again, _Hey, wait! _Grace wanted to call out but she new that would only frighten it away. Finally the rabbit disappeared into a hole, she stopped and looked at it, _Should I follow him? _Grace wonders. _What harm is there in just looking. _Bending down and crawling into the whole she is sucked in.

Grace was screaming loudly, she was falling and that fall seemed like it was never going to end. She didn't want to die, not this young. She screamed and screamed than she seen a book, than a table she stopped screaming

"What?"

Than she seen a bed "I'm not falling, I'm. . . I'm floating.".

_This is quite peaceful_, she picks a teapot that passes by her, but it crumbles "Oh." She mumbles sadly. Something hits the back of her head knocking her out.

When she comes to there are people surrounding her, including the peculiar talking rabbit "Is your name, Alice." He questions. "No." She says rubbing her throbbing head

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Grace growls, feeling grouchy "It's Grace." "Are you the hatter's daughter." A white haired woman asks.

"Who's that?"

"You're not from around here are you?" She chuckles and holds out her hand. Grace takes it and the white haired woman helps her up "No, I'm not. And if you don't mind me asking. . . Where exactly is here?" Grace asks, the white haired woman laughs.

"This my dear is wonderland. And the hatter, my dear is a good friend of mine. It's been nearly ten years since I've seen him. He probably goes by Jefferson now." She explains, Grace's eyes go wide. "You know my Papa?! How?!".

The white haired woman smiles at Grace "I'll explain that soon dear. But first we shall bring you to my palace."

"Wait, my bunny. The one papa made me I left it back home." Graces says feeling like she might cry, it was the only thing that made her feel close to her papa. "I have to go back and get it."

"No, it's okay. I'll get it." The white rabbit says and hops away.

"Now, let's head to my palace." The white haired woman tells Grace "Why are you being so nice to me?" Grace asks, the white haired lady only smiled.

As they made their way to the palace, the white haired lady was chatting Grace up, her voice way too chipper. It still annoyed Grace that the white haired lady still called her Alice, and occasionally found herself correcting the lady, but she knew it was useless and the lady still continued to call her Alice.

The whited haired woman who seemed so desperate for Grace to come to her palace has been fretting over the nine almost ten year old girl the whole journey.

"And some of my people are hosting a tea party for the return of Alice which is you." She explains.

"What, no I said my name was Grace not Alice."

"Is that what your father told you you?"

"My name is Grace!"

She shouts running away from the white haired woman

"No stop!"

Grace didn't listen she kept running and running. Grace stopped when she seen the white haired woman in front of her, but it wasn't exactly the same white haired woman. This person hair had midnight black hair the same snow white skin, her lips were painted in a dark black liquid that dripped down her chin her eyes were all red.

"DON"T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked shaking a frightened Grace by the shoulders, Grace's face scrunched up and she began sobbing.

"Oh, sweetie don't cry I will never hurt you ever." She says soothingly

"I want my papa." Grace bawled. "Sh, shh." The white haired woman soothed and dried Grace's tears off her face. "Mama's here now."

"Wh- what?!"

The white haired woman looked Grace into the eyes "There is so much I must tell you." She says. Grace looked at her, confused "Like what.".

"I am your mother."

"No that's impossible she's dead."

"No, I'm alive.

"Your father thought I was dead, you were just a little baby at the time not even a year old. When a good friend of your father sold us out to the queen of hearts. And I was thought to be dead, your father escaped from wonderland with you, safely thank gods."

"No. No. Surely you must be mistaken. Besides my name is Grace not Alice."

She laughs before continuing "No, your name is Alice Grace Kingsley. Such a pretty name. . ." she smooths Grace's blonde hair down.

"Don't you think so, Alice?"

"NO! I think you're insane!" Graces yells squirming out of her 'mother's' hold but failing miserably. "PAPA! PAPA!" She screams, but it would be no help, her papa was no where around, the woman covers Grace's mouth silencing her pleas for her papa

Grace had lost any energy she had left after she had fallen down the rabbit hole, by trying to escape from the white haired lady. She felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep, she didn't try to fight it and slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up, she found herself in a large white room, it was night time, and she wasn't home. The family, who she was staying with, would be worried. In the corner of the room was a mirror, a very plain mirror. It wasn't as fancy as everything else in the room.

"It's a looking glass." A voice told her "What.. Who's there?" Grace asked "It's just me.. The Cheshire cat." The voice said.

"A Jeshire cat... What's that?"

"Thee Cheshire cat.. Not Jeshire .. You Silly girl." The voice said. Grace looked around, there was no one there. "Where are you?" She asked, sitting up. "Oh, me? Well, you silly girl, I am everywhere." Cheshire answered, Grace laughed "That's impossible!"

"In Wonderland, anything is possible." He said

"That doesn't make any sense." Grace told the cat.. She let out a small gasp as a, 17 year old appeared at the end of the bed, just perched there.

"And the fact that your DEAD mother just kidnapped you does?" He asked as if it was just normal everyday question; but Grace could sense the harshness in it. She bit back tears "This is a dream." She told him firmly "I can leave when ever I want."

"Perhaps you could; but she will find again. And again, and again. She will find you no matter what it takes, until she has you forever."

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, clearly confused. The boy laughed "You're the Last Hope. You're meant to save Wonderland."

"I- I... I'm only nine!" Grace argued the boy only chuckled "Anything is possible, here in Wonderland. You, my friend have seen that first hand, seeing as you were just kidnapped by your dead mother."

Grace groaned in frustration. "So now you have to save Wonderland. You have me to thank for that." The cheshire cat said, Grace shot him a glare than looked away from the boy "I don't want to be a Last Hope for anything." She said quietly.

"I just want my papa."

The boy stared at her, "I can not give you your papa, but I can get you out of here."

"... You meant it?"

"Yes.. But eventually you will have to save Wonderland."

* * *

"Henry..." Emma said softly, Henry moved away "You still don't believe... How can you not believe?!" Henry demanded, he caught sight of packed boxes "You're leaving? You're leaving me?!"

"Henry look, it's better if I go, I'm causing more harm than good. I have to go, I'll keep in touch, I promise." Emma said, Henry shook his head "No, there's one last way I can show you that this is real!" Henry said, and pulled an apple turnover out of his bag, Emma stared at him confused. He took a bite out of it and then toppled to the ground.

"Henry!"

* * *

**(A/N: So I need to clear some things up:**

_**'**__Everyone will just get hurt; first Graham, than Kathryn, and now Paige.' _: Graham and Kathryn did die, (Kathryn was found though) I never included that in the storyline because Paige and Henry weren't really involved in those situations. Also Hat Trick never happened.

_'Henry said, and pulled an apple turnover out of his bag..'_ Seeing as Jefferson is in a coma, Regina never got that apple from him so she got it from Gold.

**So I hope that explains some questions you might have had. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!)**


End file.
